Pokémon Go! Special
by J Ken
Summary: The world of Pokémon Go! is filled with mysteries, adventures and various adventures. But this isn't about any of those, instead this is a complication of short stories. Each of these stories are diverse in their own ways and while the names and designs may be the same as the main story, the characters themselves are even stranger than ever!


Pokémon Go! Special

Chapter 1: Zorua's Plot! Crush Valentine's Day?

_*Note: Characters in these specials are not an accurate representation of their counterparts from the main story and unless stated otherwise these specials are non-canon to the Pokémon Go! story*_

* * *

Vlad's Narration: Valentine's Day, such a glorious occasion. It's a day where people express their gratitude towards others through chocolate, makeup and fancy jewelry.

Carly's Narration: Vlad I'm sure there's more to it than that…..

Vlad's Narration: But today isn't an ordinary Valentine's Day….It's Super Valentine's Day!

Carly's Narration: I'm not even going to ask…

Zorua's Narration: What the hell are you doing!? I was supposed to do the narrating!

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe that today is Valentin's Day." Golen expressed. "Indeed, Valentin, what a righteous fellow." Tom replied. "He's my hero! I also can't

believe that we're in Valentine Town as well." Vlad excitingly added along. "Um….guys…." "If only everyone would pay attention to that instead of all their

dumb heart exchanging nonsense." Golen expressed in irritation while he cut off Carly. "Golen, today is Valentine's Day." Carly stated in a deadpan

expression. "Valentine's? It's Valentin!" Golen retorted. "Who even is that?" Carly queried. "Valentin was a righteous fellow, who revolutionized the world

through his various contributions. In fact had it not been for him I would not look anywhere near as fabulous as I do whenever I sport makeup from his

brand." Tom smirked. "You wear makeup?" Carly uttered in confusion. "Don't we all?" Vlad inquired. "I don't." Carly answered. "That figures." Golen jocularly

stated much to the green-haired lass' annoyance. "So anyways….What exactly is this Valentine's Day?" Golen queried in confusion. "How don't you know

what it is?" Carly queried in bewilderment. "I dunno, I just don't." Golen answered. "Emoh, emoh." Emolga mockingly stated in response. "You know you're

real lucky I can't understand you because if I could…." Golen stopped in the middle of his sentence while the Sky Squirrel Pokémon glared at him. "So…

um….anyways what is Valentine's Day?" Golen queried once more. "It's an awesome occasion. People give each other candy and jewelry and a bunch of

other stuff." Vlad answered. "More accurately it is a holiday where people express their affection and gratitude towards others." Tom added along. "How do

you do that?" Golen inquired. "Well I suppose one way is by being someone else's Valentine." Tom replied. "What's that?" Golen asked. "It's when someone,

either publicly or secretly, accepts the offer of someone else and acts as their sweetheart for the activities. Along with that it's also a gift as well." Carly

answered. "Ah I see, so did any of you guys get Valentines?" Golen asked to his companions. "I've got five." Vlad youthfully answered. "W…what? How?"

Carly and Golen asked in astonishment. "I'm not sure, I just got it from some girls who giggled and laughed every time I walked past them. It was weird….

Though I'm not sure if the other gifts I got were Valentines." Vlad innocently answered while his companions speechlessly looked on. "How about you, Tom?"

Golen asked to the violet-haired man. "I have merely one. But that one is the only Valentine that I could ever dream for." Tom excitingly answered. "It's

from my sister, isn't it?" Golen asked in irritation. "Who else would it be?" Tom winked while Golen began to chase him. "That's right….What about you

Carly?" Golen asked the green-haired lass as he ceased his pursuit on their companion. "I don't have one actually." Carly answered to the black-haired

trainer. "Well I guess today's your lucky day." Golen declared while putting his arm over the green-haired lass. "What?" Carly uttered in confusion. "Oh come

on Carly, I already know that you're in love with me." Golen grinned while attempting to flirt with the green-haired lass. "What are you talking about? I don't

love you." Carly retorted while pushing Golen away. "I don't know why everyone insists on saying that I love you, when I obviously don't!" Carly declared.

"Oh Ms. Carly, it's so cute how you lie to yourself." Vlad jokingly stated. "Carly I eagerly await the day when we all become in-laws, which will be after you

marry Golen and I marry his sister." Tom added along. "Yeah!...Wait, you are not marrying my sister!" Golen exclaimed in annoyance to Tom. As the group

continued their conversation, elsewhere in another part of the town was the Dogma trio. "Yuck, it's Valentine's Day." Zorua muttered in annoyance. "What

do you have against Valentine's Day?" Duke inquired. "Why wouldn't I hate it? Everyone always acts so sweet and happy with each other, it's so annoying!"

Zorua replied. "You're just saying that because you want a Valentine." Nichole muttered. "No, but I have come up with a brilliant plan!" Zorua declared.

"What is it?" Duke asked. "I will destroy Valentine's Day!" Zorua underhandedly declared. "Destroy?" "Valentine's Day?" Nichole and Duke muttered in

confusion. "I already have a weapon prepared but I need to go make some more preparations!" Zorua shouted while running. "He's such a weirdo." Nichole

muttered. "Yeah but he's our weirdo." Duke responded. "So….you wanna go make out?" Duke queried. Nichole responded by simply walking away from him.

"She's in denial." Duke smirked while he followed after his teammates. "Geez those guys are such a pain." Carly muttered while in the guest room. "Why

does everyone think that I like Golen? I mean I'm not one of those people who lie to themselves so why does no one believe me?" Carly wondered to

herself. "I guess I asked for this kind of trouble when I decided to travel with three goofy guys." Carly muttered. "Emolga, emoh." Emolga muttered to the

lass. "Sometimes it feels like you're the only normal one from our group." Carly stated to the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. "Who are we waiting for Tom?" Golen

inquired while he along with Vlad and Tom stood together in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. "Amy." Tom happily answered. "….What?" Golen mumbled

while Tom noticed Amy enter the Center. "Amy, I am so happy you made it!" Tom called out to the lady while he ran up to talk to her.

* * *

"Mr. Golen, why is it such a problem if Master Tom dates your sister? I mean he is one of our best friends so it is better that it's him rather than just

some random guy." Vlad stated to the goggles wearing lad. "That's not my problem, I just don't want any brainic kids coming around and making fun of me

all the time." Golen childishly replied. "Tom, why is it that I had to come all the way out here?" Amy queried to the violet-haired man. "Well we are in the

Capital of Love so I figured we ought to spend the day together here." Tom replied. "Oh…well that makes sense. Alright, I guess we can go on a date."

Amy replied to Tom's joy. "Where are Golen and the others?" Amy inquired. "Oh…well they went out on dates with their respective Valentines." Tom replied.

"But Golen's right over…." "Come, if we stay any longer than we might miss out on all of the good things." Tom declared while he interrupted the lass and

the duo departed from the Pokémon Center. "Professor Tom is so smooth." Vlad muttered. "Come on, Vlad. We can't let him try anything!" Golen declared

while he dragged along the crimson-haired lad in hopes that he could break up their companion's date. "What about Ms. Carly?" Vlad queried. "She'd just be

a distraction. Besides we work better as a duo." Golen replied while the duo chased after Tom and Amy. "Oh Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, how I hate

thee." Zorua sang. "Presents, dates and love when it should be about me!" he added along. "What is he doing?" Nichole wondered. "I guess it's a phase."

Duke answered in confusion while their companion danced and sang while in his human form. "Stupid humans, always making a mess! People say that I'm a

devil but I regress!" the Tricky Fox Pokémon added along. "S….should we stop him?" Duke wondered. "I doubt we could even if we tried." Nichole replied.

"The time to crush Valentine's Day is almost here!" Zorua declared. "Oh god Zorua, don't be such a…..Ouch!" Duke stated before being smacked on the head

before he could finish his sentence. "What? I was going to say jerk!" Duke retorted while the sapphire-haired woman rolled her eyes. "So are you done yet?"

Nichole inquired. "Yes!" Zorua shouted while holding up a strange device. "What is that?" Duke asked. "It's what I'm going to use to annihilate Valentine's

Day!" Zorua declared. "I understand, that weapon of yours is meant to destroy the feeling of love because if they cannot love then Valentine's Day and

holidays in general would be impossible to carry out. I must say I'm impressed by your underhandedness." Duke smirked after having explained what he

believed to be the description to Zorua's weapon. "What? No, that's ridiculous! If they can't love then they can't worship me!" Zorua retorted. "Then what

does it do?" Nichole asked. "This is a Hormone Enhancer!" Zorua declared. "Why would you need that?" Nichole queried. "It's simple. Whoever gets hit by

this will have their hormones amplified and they'll fall madly in love with the next person that they see." Zorua declared. "Why?" Duke queried in bafflement

towards Zorua's device. "Because people would end up falling in love with people that they don't love! The greatest slap in the face of Valentine's Day is by

forcing people to be together!" Zorua declared while maliciously laughing. "You fiend! That's so low, Zorua!" Nichole declared. "Why do you care?" Duke

queried. "Because I didn't think of it!" Nichole retorted. "Now come my slaves! I have havoc to reek." Zorua declared while laughing. "I hope Zorua doesn't

make me punch him in the face again." Nichole muttered. "At this point the only crime would be if you didn't punch him." Duke replied while they followed

their teammate. "So Tom, what do you do in your travels with Golen? I mean Golen has his Gyms, Carly has the Circuit and Vlad is Vlad, but what do you

do?" Amy queried while the duo sat on a bench together. "Well when I am not finding the answers to life's greatest mysteries, saving cities from corruption

or rescuing orphans, I usually just tutor Golen and the others." Tom boastfully replied. "Tutor? That's adorable, so what factors of Pokémon do you teach

them about?" Amy queried. "Uh….all of them?" Tom answered. "Cool." Amy smiled. "I am a Professor." Tom smirked. "What do you major in?" Amy inquired.

"I'm…..a major in love." Tom nervously whispered. "What was that?" Amy inquired while Tom nervously wondered what to say and became flustered. "Damn

that Tom, he's got so many moves." Golen muttered while he and Vlad watched from a distance. "Where are those guys?" Carly wondered while she exited

the room. "Um….how about a walk?" Tom queried. "Alright, let's go." Amy declared while the duo left. "They're making their move, come on Vlad!" Golen

called out to his companion. "Mr. Golen, I'm a bit busy." Vlad replied as he was surrounded by various girls. "Get away from him, you vultures!" Golen

exclaimed. "What was that?" the girls queried while they then proceeded to beat Golen up. "Hah, there are two people!" Zorua declared while he and his

teammates stood on a rooftop. "Isn't that tie brat….or I suppose he should be called ascot brat?" Duke wondered. "And goggles brat's sister." Nichole added

along. "Perfect!" Zorua declared while he shot two love blasts towards them. "So….uh…Amy….I was…." Tom muttered while being unable to finish his

sentence. "What is it?" Amy queried in complete obliviousness towards Tom's advances. The two were then shot by Zorua's device. "Amy….marry me, you

magnificent creature!" Tom dynamically declared. "Oh Tom….of course!" Amy declared in response. "Wow, Mr. Golen they just kept punching you over and

over." Vlad muttered to the beaten up Golen. "T….that didn't happen." Golen mumbled in embarrassment.

* * *

"Huh? No way!" Golen exclaimed in shock while he and Vlad looked on to see Tom and Amy cuddling together. "Dr. Tom really is a major in love!" Vlad

declared in astonishment. "Oh great, now Tom's gonna be my brother in-law." Golen sulked. "All you did was help him overcome his shyness and her

overcome her obliviousness." Duke muttered. "…..I am a genius!" Zorua retorted. "Hardly." Nichole sighed. "Now I see, by forcing them to fall in love faster

you'll cause them to elope and shun their own families! Zorua you truly are the most underhanded Pokémon I know!" Duke exclaimed while Zorua gave him

a thumbs-up. "That makes no sense!" Nichole retorted. "You make no sense." Duke replied. "You don't have to be such a child about me rejecting you."

Nichole told the ruby-haired man. "Someone sure is full of themselves. Heh to think you believe such nonsense." Duke retorted. "Maybe I messed up?"

Zorua muttered while he accidentally dropped the machine, which proceeded to hit Nichole and Duke. "I swear that you are….the most amazing person that

I've ever met." Duke stated after having become enamored with the sapphire-haired woman. "Don't be modest, you're the most amazing." Nichole replied as

the duo began to flirt with each other. "Eh….I guess I'll just fix this later." Zirua muttered. "Is that a man getting ready to propose? Sweet, I bet he'll love

getting engaged to that tree!" Zorua declared while preparing his weapon. "Golen, Vlad!" Carly called out as she and Emolga caught up with the duo. "What

are you two doing here?" Carly queried. "Not now Ms. Carly, we're busy." Vlad replied to the green-haired lass. "What's going on down there?" Carly asked

while she regrouped with them. "Master Tom and Ms. Amy are madly in love." Vlad replied to Golen's horror. "What's the big deal? I mean it's better Tom

then some random stranger." Carly stated to the duo while Emolga looked up and noticed Zorua. "Take this, jerk!" Zorua shouted while using his weapon,

before wildly missing. "Tom's one of my best pals, it'd totally ruin things if he married my mean sister." Golen complained, obviously trying to make up an

excuse while Carly was hit by one of Zorua's stray blasts. "Vlad, you're a stud. Do you have any ideas on how to stop this?" Golen queried to the crimson-

haired lad. "Hmmm, how about we don't stop them?" Vlad suggested. "That's brilliant!...Wait, that's not brilliant at all!" Golen replied. "I have a suggestion."

Carly declared. "What is it?" Golen asked. "Just let them be together... I mean the less people around the more time we can spend together." Carly

flirtatiously declared while getting close to Golen. "What are you saying?" Golen wondered in confusion. "Oh no, it's finally happened! Ms. Carly's given up on

us and has gone insane!" Vlad exclaimed in terror. "Don't be silly, I've just finally realized my true feelings." Carly stated while wrapping her arm around

Golen's. "What's wrong with you?" Golen asked. "Oh come on darling. Let's leave all of this and go on a date." Carly told the goggles wearing lad while she

placed his goggles over his eyes and closed in for a kiss. "W….wait! S….stop being so weird. Vlad, I'm scared!" Golen timidly expressed while he moved away

from the completely different Carly. "Don't be so cruel, sweetheart. I mean what am I going to tell our children when I tell them about our tale of love?"

Carly asked in response. "C…children?" Golen reiterated in completely bafflement. "Congratulations Mr. Golen! I always thought that you two would be good

together but I gotta say I'm a bit sad that I won't be related to you guys." Vlad muttered while becoming depressed. "Don't be silly, you can always be the

godfather." Carly declared to Vlad's excitement. "Get it together, you guys! If you don't then Amy and Tom might just elop." Golen told the duo. "Oh it's

called elope, silly. It's always so cute when he acts dumb." Carly expressed. "Stupid Hormone Gun!" Zorua shouted while slamming the device on the ground

as Nichole and Duke cuddled in the background. "Emoh, emoh." Emolga declared while it confronted the Tricky Fox Pokémon. "Emolga! Heh I figured my

arch-enemy would come to stop me! But you're too late! There's no way that you can….Bazooka Shot!" Zorua shouted while using his lengthy dialoguing as

a way to create an opening. But to his misfortune Emolga simply sidestepped the beam and he blew up his own device. "Damn you, Emolga! You're even

more cunning than I expected!" Zrua shouted. "Emolga, emoh." Emolga stated. "W….what? What do you mean that you don't care!?" Zorua shouted. "Damn

you, Emolga!" Zorua shouted while he leaped at the Sky Squirrel Pokémon, who once again sidestepped him, this time causing him to fall off the roof. "C…

Carly….stop!" Golen declared while running away while the green-haired lass chased him. "Vlad save me!" Golen called out to his companion. "Sorry, Mr.

Golen. I'm not sure what I did but I think I probably deserve it." Vlad stated, thinking he was going to be punished while he was taken away by various

girls. "Tom, you're so charming." Amy stated to Tom. "Indeed I am, I cannot wait to get married." Tom declared while he and Amy walked off. "You know

Duke, I'm sorry that I rejected you so much and made fun of you behind your back." Nichole stated to the ruby-haired man. "You made fun of me?" Duke

asked before overcoming the shock and walking away with Nichole. "Wow, I really messed up hard." Zorua muttered. "Emoh, emoh." Emolga replied. "Yeah,

I guess I was off." Zorua stated. "Emoh, emoh." Emolga added along. "Eh a week, a month, never? Who cares anyways?" Zorua answered. "Emolga, emoh."

Emolga told the Tricky Fox Pokémon. "You don't have to take that tone with me!" Zorua exclaimed. "Emolga." Emolga replied. "Fine, hey let's go get some

smoothies and snacks." Zorua told the Sky Squirrel Pokémon, who nodded in agreement while the duo walked off and completely ignored everything else

that had happened.

* * *

Golen's Narration: Well that's it for today and today's lesson is that Super Valentine's Day…. "Golen!" Carly called out while interrupting Golen.

Golen's Narration: Damn it! *runs away*

Carly: Wait for me, sweetheart! This'll be an awesome story to tell our five children! *chases after Golen*


End file.
